El caballero de brillante armadura
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Ethan reflexiona acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la residencia de los Baker y piensa en cuál será su siguiente paso hacia el futuro. ¿Qué decisión tomará esta vez? Ethan POV. [Spoilers de Resident Evil 7 Biohazard]


**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi primer fanfic dentro del ámbito de Resident Evil. He sido un gran fan de la saga desde hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora no me había atrevido a hacer una historia, puede que sea por el rumbo que llevaba la saga hasta ahora.**

 **Hace poco termine de jugarme el séptimo juego de la franquicia y tengo que admitir que me causo muy buenas impresiones la historia y el contexto general del juego, realmente se ha vuelto mucho a los orígenes de lo que principalmente era Resident Evil. La historia principal de la campaña me llegó a interesar de manera que al dejarme con algunas incógnitas y emocionándome…Pero creo que ya me estoy yendo por las ramas.**

 **En fin, para resumir diré que este fanfic continúa la historia principal del Resident Evil 7 Biohazard por lo que lo que se lea a continuación contendrá varios spoilers del juego en caso de que no lo hayas jugado, con que avisados quedáis.**

.

.

.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde lo de Dulvey. Tres semanas que he pasado entre pesadillas y horribles flashbacks que me vienen a lo largo del día. Odio admitirlo pero sinceramente creo que cualquier persona en mi situación no hubiera tardado en volverse loca y sentir cómo tu mano izquierda se siente aún como cuando la tenías completa. Aún cuando cierro los ojos, me encuentro aún allí. En esa casa maldita, y la cosa no se acaba ahí. No. En mis últimos sueños no dejo de recrear las mismas escenas concretas una y otra vez. Me veo a mí mismo atravesando con una motosierra la cara de Jack Baker. O llenando de plomo a Marguerite mientras esta recta por las paredes acechándome. O andando con pies de plomo al tiempo que trato de no caer en una de las jodidas trampas de Lucas. Veo a Mia…

Veo a Mia, mi esposa, siendo estocada por una hacha que yo sostengo mientras ella me mira a los ojos con horror.

Todas las noches que me atormento con la misma idea trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que me estaba defendiendo, de que esa cosa ya no era Mia y de que tendría que matarla quisiera o no quisiera.

Pero Mia está viva y está aquí, conmigo. Aún no consigo creérmelo y aunque mi subconsciente me dice que lo que tuve no fue nada más que pura suerte, no paro de hacerme a la idea de que…Lo conseguí. Lo hice. Traje a mi esposa de vuelta. Tuve que hacer cosas horribles para llegar a mi objetivo y aunque sé que las decisiones y mentiras de Mia le costaron la vida a decenas de personas inocentes…No paro de alegrarme cuando la observo mientras duerme en la cama de hospital, recuperándose, curando las heridas de Eveline.

La última semana ha sido especialmente dura para mí. Mia aún debía de permanecer en cama pero Umbrella me dio un pequeño permiso para llevar a cabo una tarea. Una tarea que era mi responsabilidad.

Les convencí para que me transportaran de vuelta a Louisiana y me dejaran asistir al funeral de los Baker. Fue un verdadero homenaje, no cabe duda. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer un poco más acerca del pasado militar de Jack y de cómo varios de sus compañeros le trataban como " El marine más duro que habían conocido". Aún no sé de dónde saque la fuerza para quedarme mirando mientras los tres ataúdes descendían hacia la tierra.

Yo les había asesinado. A Jack y a Marguerite. Umbrella consiguió tapar y encubrir todo lo que había pasado en la residencia: Los desaparecidos, el equipo de grabación, el ayudante de policía… Me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho algo por ellos pero por ahora a los únicos a los que podía acompañar en estos momentos era al pobre matrimonio Baker.

Lucas no podía venir, aún con las secuelas de Eveline, los especialistas de Umbrella decían que no estaba psicológicamente estable. Y era cierto, el chico estaba loco desde mucho antes de que aquella "niña" apareciese. Y Zoe… El funeral también era para ella a pesar de que uno de los tres ataúdes estaba vacío. Los agentes decían que tal vez se había suicidado y se abría ahogado en el pantano.

Pobre chica. Fue ella quién me ayudo realmente a sobrevivir durante aquella maldita noche. Ella creía en mí, yo era su única esperanza de salir de aquel encierro. Pero tuve que tomar una decisión y decidí salvar a la persona a la que amaba. Se lo dije a Mia una vez que estábamos en la barca: _¿A quién se supone que iba a elegir?_ Ella lo entiende y de hecho agradece. La única razón por la que está viva es por esa chica, nada podría haberse conseguido sin ella. Zoe…ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto para ti. Lo siento.

Y no solo ella, todas aquellas personas que fueron asesinadas…Devoradas. Ellos también fueron víctimas. Solo tuve tiempo de conocer alguna de sus historias pero nada más. También siento lo de aquellos youtubers que se metieron sin saberlo en una trampa mortal: Pete, Andre, Clancy…Siento lo que os pasó. Y aquel pobre policía, tendría que haberle ayudado y no simplemente haberme quedado mirando cómo Jack le atravesaba la cabeza.

Todo esto, todas estas muertes forman parte de mí ahora. Y es mi deber el honrarlas. Debo honrarles viviendo. La gente a la que conoces, sea de la forma que sea, forma parte de ti incluso al morir. Por eso no puedo parar, no puedo detenerme. He llegado demasiado lejos…He perdido demasiado como para hacerlo ahora.

La verdad, es que en las instalaciones de Umbrella la gente no deja de tratarme como a un héroe por lo que hice y sobre todo por sobrevivir. Yo les agradezco y les digo que no soy ningún héroe, solo un hombre que quería recuperar a su mujer. Tal vez debería haberlo dejado en lo del héroe. Ahora incluso ese grandullón de Redfield me mira como si yo me creyera una especie de caballero andante que ha ido en busca de su amada princesa. Gilipolleces. Es como si me miraran y vieran a un hombre que no tenía miedo a morir. Mentira, tuve miedo desde el momento en que me baje de mi coche. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Irme corriendo?

No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Una vez más supongo que estoy en frente de una difícil decisión.

Una parte de mí quiere ir con Mia y que me termine de contar lo que sea que estaba haciendo con esta gente. Pero otra parte quiere olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado…Eso la incluye a ella también.

No sé, durante estos tres años yo me hice a la idea de que Mia o había muerto o me había abandonado. Traté de empezar de cero con otra mujer o tener por así decirlo "asuntos rápidos". Pero las veces en las que realmente intentaba tener algo serio siempre caía el mismo tema: ¿Por qué no había prensentado los papeles del divorcio por abandono durante todo este tiempo? Es decir, tenía pruebas más que suficientes para que me dejaran separarme legalmente de Mia y no creáis que no lo tuve en mente dos o tres veces.

La respuesta terminé hallándola en esa casa. Yo fui solamente para comprobar si Mia aún seguía viva y si podía también que me diera alguna explicación. Eso era mejor que pasarme el resto de mi vida preguntándome si todo nuestro matrimonio había sido una mentira.

Pero durante las horas que pasé ahí encerrado no dejaba de tener a la misma persona en mente. Y me lo preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Hay amor al final de la oscuridad o hay algo más?

Y es por eso que ahora me subiré a ese helicóptero, volveré a las instalaciones de Umbrella, responderé a cualquier otra pregunta que tenga para mí Redfield…Y después de eso iré a la habitación donde está mi hermosa mujer y juro que le daré un beso que me llevo guardando para ella tres años.

Porque cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre. Una puerta se cerró en la casa de los Baker. Fue una pesadill solo para mí. Mia y yo no fuimos las únicas víctimas. Esa cosa, Eveline, es la causante de todo. Pero la he matado y ya no volverá a hacer ninguna otra familia. Había aceptado el haber perdido a Mia, pero ha vuelto y quiere volver a empezar. Dejar atrás todo esto. Es posible de que esta sea la nueva puerta. Nuestra puerta.


End file.
